


Nyaa~

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Miyaji has found a way to shut up his boyfriend. It’s efficient, immediate, and it requires only cat ears and a butt plug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 20 - PET PLAY  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152187514210)

Miyaji has found a way to shut up his boyfriend. It’s efficient, immediate, and it requires only cat ears and a butt plug.

That said, Hayama is no domesticated cat by any means. He has the Wild coded into his very DNA. Or some other explanation completely as ridiculous. All Miyaji knows is that in exchange for blissful silence, he got unending sexual frustration.

It's worse than getting an actual pet, Miyaji thinks, eye twitching and unable to focus on the movie playing on his laptop.

A loosely closed fist paws at his chest, cold nose nuzzling under his jaw. Hayama, clad in little more than his underwear and cat ears, occupies his lap, legs pulled up in a vain attempt to fit his nearly-six-foot self in such a small space.

“Nyaa~”

Miyaji stiffens at that, feeling a wet tongue lapping at his neck. “Hey.” He glares. “I’m trying to watch something here.”

“Maa…” Nose scrunched up, Hayama squirms in his seat, deliberately rubbing his ass on Miyaji’s crotch. He paws at Miyaji’s chest some more, whining at the back of his throat.

“Fucking--” The complaint ends in a hiss as Hayama uses his trump card -- nibbling on Miyaji’s earlobe. Red saturates his whole face, clashing with the color of his shirt. “Okay, that’s it.” He faces Hayama with a deep etched frown, ready to scold him six ways through Sunday, when a pink tongue licks at his lips.

Miyaji twitches, Hayama grins, the movie keeps playing.

 

“Nnhah… hyaa… un--!”

Miyaji has his eyes on the screen though he has long since stopped watching. He pulls at Hayama’s erection, teasing under the crown with a blunt fingernail, thumb swiping at the dribble of precum that leaks from the top.

Legs spread, Hayama clutches at Miyaji’s shoulder, muffling moans against the column of his neck.

“Are you drooling on my shirt?”

Yes, Hayama is drooling, but all he can do is groan in reply with Miyaji squeezing his nuts like that.

“Tsch. Why don't you put that mouth to better use?”

Hayama nods eagerly, dazed eyes finding the bulge that’s been growing impressively in Miyaji’s pants. He scoots off, careful not to trip over his own tail.

Miyaji shuts the laptop and sets it aside, reclining on pillows with his legs set apart.

Canines peek as Hayama licks his lips.

“Well?” Miyaji prompts, a shiver coursing through his body lain prone before such a predatory gaze.

“Nyaa~”


End file.
